


Remember.

by chemicalpeace



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M, akigetsu
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpeace/pseuds/chemicalpeace
Summary: "Aquelas paredes guardam as mesmas memórias, aquela cama guarda as mesmas lembranças desbotadas, onde um Akihiko mais novo e apaixonado ainda me deixava tocar sua pele como se fosse um violino raro em que minhas mãos, tão experientes e ainda assim tão principiantes, o fazia se desmanchar nos sons melodiosos que eram aqueles gemidos baixos, ávidos, sufocados."Akihiko x Ugetsu // Oneshot
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugetsu POV.  
> Inspirado por A Perfect Circle - 3 Libras.

Certas coisas permaneciam imutáveis naquele pequeno espaço que dividíamos por mais meses que meus dedos poderiam contar. Úmida, silenciosa, fria, melancólica, cirurgicamente limpa a não ser pelas latas de cerveja que se empilhavam em um canto, aguardando para serem levadas para a coleta seletiva, aquela era uma casa feita de memórias diversas, bem antes de Akihiko ocupá-la com sua presença devastadora. O que antes se resumia a ecos solitários do meu violino no meio da noite se tornou uma sinfonia mesclada de nossos instrumentos, vozes, risadas. De nossos corpos buscando um ao outro enquanto a escuridão fazia sua morada lá fora.

Eu ouço seus passos secos romperem aquele _white noise_ que fica em minha cabeça, aquele conhecido chiado de uma televisão fora de sintonia, mesmo que não tenha nada do tipo aqui que possa me dar essa ideia. Lugares à prova de som constantemente me deixam com essa sensação de estar submerso. Ou como se eu tivesse acabado de chegar em casa após virar uma garrafa de álcool em alguma festa e aquele ruído inconfundível estivesse tentando me trazer de volta à vida real.

Akihiko não diz nada desde quando sai pela porta do banheiro, nem ao menos murmura a melodia de alguma música que provavelmente esteja trabalhando durante a semana e não consiga tirar da cabeça, como costuma fazer. Ouço a geladeira ser aberta, logo o som do gás escapando de uma lata de cerveja, mais passos, o cheiro de sabonete pelo ar sendo consumido pelo odor forte do tabaco novamente. Meus olhos continuam fechados, minhas costas contra o colchão imploram por um descanso, meu braço agora está sobre o meu rosto, bloqueando a claridade débil de um abajur. E eu sei o que acontece quando é tão tarde e ele resolve começar a beber, mesmo que tenha aula amanhã cedo. _Foda-se a faculdade_ , é o que ele vem dizendo a pelo menos dois anos. _Dane-se o que pode acontecer._

Sinto a cama afundar um pouco onde ele se senta, próximo a mim. E _eu sei_ o que vai acontecer.

— Você está dormindo?

Ele sabe que não estou.

Ergo meu torso, me apoiando com as duas mãos no colchão, meus cabelos escuros caindo sobre meus olhos que agora latejam com a brusca mudança de iluminação. Ele joga a cabeça para trás ao finalizar a lata de cerveja, e há uma segunda em sua mão direita. Tão previsível. Ele não quer ficar bêbado, esse é o seu mecanismo para buscar _coragem_. Entre seus dedos indicador e médio, há um cigarro recém aceso.

— Eu quero. — Demando, inalterável. Akihiko coloca ambas as latas no chão, aproximando o cigarro de minha boca. Seus dedos tocam de leve meus lábios, impregnando-os com a sensação morna de sua pele. Ele tira a camisa, abre a segunda lata, pega de volta o que lhe pertence. Sério, irredutível.

— Akihiko — eu o chamo, soltando a fumaça lentamente. Existe algo indecifrável no modo que ele me encara, e ele traga profundamente, virando-se para mim, inclinando o rosto o suficiente para que a fumaça não venha em minha direção.

— Você não pode esperar um pouco? Eu tive um dia cheio hoje, Ugetsu.

E eu quero dizer _não_ , mas isso seria o mesmo que admitir que reconheço aquele ritual e estou ansioso pelo que está por vir. O que seria mais uma questão de ego, porque é irônico dizer que não identifico as intenções de Akihiko mesmo após dividirmos aqueles lençóis por tanto tempo.

Ele acaba com a lata de cerveja como se fosse água.

E eu odeio quando o humor dele está assim.

Poucos minutos depois, ouço barulho oco da próxima lata vazia bater contra o chão. Akihiko vira-se para mim, tragando intensamente o cigarro, aproximando os lábios dos meus e soprando a fumaça lentamente em minha boca. A névoa me entorpece, deixando o meu corpo leve, quase que se dissolvendo quando sua mão forte toca em minha perna por cima da calça. Eu tenho raiva de como ainda demonstro o quanto meu corpo reage às suas mãos, a intensidade de apenas um breve contato. _Ele sabe._

— Quer que eu faça alguma coisa antes? Café? — Ele murmura, seu peso obrigando-me a voltar para o colchão. Eu nego com a cabeça, embora esteja exausto. _Eu q_ _uero você,_ meus lábios sussurram em resposta. Isso é tão óbvio que eu não deveria me ocupar em dizer.

Ele apaga o cigarro no cinzeiro ao lado da cama, sem hesitar um segundo sequer.

E os lábios dele vão primeiro para o meu pescoço, e eu sinto a leve pressão de seu piercing em minha pele antes que sua língua deixe um rastro quente bem ali.

No início, ele beijava meus lábios antes. Sem pressa, sua boca testando provocativamente a minha, as mãos em meu cabelo ou em meu rosto enquanto ele me provava aos poucos. Akihiko costumava me tocar como seu eu fosse frágil, tendo o cuidado de sempre começar devagar, fazendo o possível para não ir longe demais. Eu fecho os olhos, deixo que ele tire a minha camiseta, me entrego como no passado, mas é diferente todas essas vezes.

É tão frio.

Como sempre, tem algo fazendo falta, algo que faz meu peito doer quando constato a sua ausência.

Sinto a respiração morna em minha orelha quando ele morde o lóbulo, seu corpo inteiro me pressionando sobre a cama. Eu quero tocá-lo, mas quando minhas mãos se aventuram por seu abdômen, indo em direção ao cós de sua calça, ele segura meu pulso com força, mantendo-o acima da minha cabeça, fazendo o mesmo com o outro braço, me prendendo sob ele e me proibindo de sondar seu corpo em minhas mãos impacientes, seus olhos em chamas como se lessem as cifras daquele corpo necessitado sob o seu. Então eu movo o quadril em direção ao dele, friccionando-me onde eu sei que mais o desperto, fazendo um leve suspiro ecoar pelo quarto.

Aquelas paredes guardam as mesmas memórias, aquela cama guarda as mesmas lembranças desbotadas, onde um Akihiko mais novo e apaixonado ainda me deixava tocar sua pele como se fosse um violino raro em que minhas mãos, tão experientes e ainda assim tão principiantes, o fazia se desmanchar nos sons melodiosos que eram aqueles gemidos baixos, ávidos, sufocados. Mas aos poucos a melodia deixara de existir assim como as músicas que sempre colocávamos como trilha sonora de nossas noites em claro.

A sinfonia havia se dissipado com o tempo.

Ainda existia o nosso ritmo, a harmonia naquele dueto insano. Ele conhecia o meu corpo tão bem como conhecia a música, como ela fluía, como ela enfeitiçava. Akihiko sabia que se me torturasse um pouco, se me deixasse implorando para ser tocado, ele conseguiria o que quisesse. Então sua boca desce pelo meu corpo lentamente, mordiscando, lambendo, me fazendo suspirar, e ele se afasta o mínimo possível para tirar sua calça e a minha. Eu sei que meu rosto fica um pouco vermelho e me odeio por isso.

Meu desejo por ele me intoxica até a última gota.

Suas mãos puxam minhas coxas em sua direção e ele deposita mais beijos ali, sua boca chegando perto o suficiente para me fazer estremecer mas não o suficiente para me fazer gritar. Era a punição que ele me impunha por ser tão impaciente, e sua língua ainda rasteja pela parte interna das minhas coxas por um longo tempo antes que sua boca se feche onde meu corpo pulsa em antecipação.

— Ah… Akihiko…!

Seus olhos não cruzam os meus, suas mãos mal tocam minha pele pálida, e assim o fazem com uma certa distância, uma frieza palpável como aquele ar úmido ao nosso redor. Apesar de tudo, meu corpo reage instintivamente à sua língua, quando ela circula meu sexo úmido, fazendo-me suspirar, minha voz cada vez mais alta naquele recinto à prova de som. E naquele torpor que fazia minha cabeça girar, eu subitamente desejo aquela intimidade perdida há muito tempo. O vazio em meu peito machuca, retorcendo com o quanto sente falta do passado, da sensação de realmente ser um só com o Akihiko que eu conhecia.

Ele para de repente e alcança um preservativo na cômoda, abrindo a embalagem com os dentes por mais que eu já tenha cansado de dizer a ele para não fazer desse jeito. Desde que terminamos, nos acostumamos a tomar mais cuidado em relação a isso. À parte dos ensaios, eu não sei como é a vida dele lá fora. Ele tampouco sabe sobre a minha.

— O que foi?

Do jeito que ele me encara, provavelmente está estampado em meu rosto esse conflito interno, denunciado em meus olhos. A resposta fica entalada em minha garganta. _Eu quero tocar você, eu quero sentir você._ _Eu quero um pouco do seu calor._ _Eu quero estar_ _em_ _seus braços_ _como antigamente_ _…_

_Eu quero o que já não me pertence mais._

E eu me lembro de todas as vezes em que ele saía com garotas, de como elas sempre se tornavam loucamente apaixonadas após um ou dois encontros, de como anteriormente ele me dissera que não sente nada com elas – são apenas corpos, lábios, é apenas sexo – e de como no início eu sentia uma certa pena daquelas jovens mulheres, iludidas e usadas como uma ferramenta para obter dinheiro e prazer temporários.

— Vira. — Ele manda, com a voz grave, rouca. E eu obedeço. É automático. No momento em que meu rosto toca o travesseiro, sinto a umidade gelada do lubrificante, o calor de seu peito contra as minhas costas. _Afasta as pernas um pouco_ , ele ordena, empurrando-se para dentro de mim, bruto, firme, me fazendo gritar e apertar o travesseiro com força entre os dedos. Ele não coloca sua mão sobre a minha como costumava fazer, não pergunta como ele deveria se mover dentro de mim, não geme meu nome em sua respiração entrecortada.

_Você está realmente aqui?_

Estou sendo sufocado pela abstinência, por lembranças que me deixam em um estado eufórico como se estivesse necessitado daquela droga específica que era o antigo Akihiko. Eu quero olhar em seus olhos, eu quero ver seu rosto em êxtase, eu quero aquela língua se enroscando com a minha e me tirando o ar, mas em troca eu tenho suas mãos em meu cabelo, me mantendo em meu lugar, subjugado, sub-alguma-coisa, seu objeto, seu brinquedo particular.

E eu paro.

Eu me viro e o afasto, e ele sai de dentro de mim contrariado, sua respiração descompassada, seus músculos brilhando com o suor. O sangue corre aflito em minhas veias e eu não deixo espaço pra nenhuma outra pergunta, pra nenhuma outra dúvida, eu tomo seus lábios nos meus em desespero, minha língua buscando a dele pela primeira vez naquela noite, meus braços o envolvendo para mais perto, minhas unhas cravando em suas costas do mesmo jeito que eu me agarrava com todas as forças àquelas recordações em mim.

E eu não sinto como se estivesse sendo correspondido.

Eu estou sem fôlego, com o coração disparado, seu rosto está entre minhas mãos, sua expressão está séria, e em seus olhos tão gélidos havia a denúncia o que ele estava tentando me dizer. _Não podemos fazer isso, Ugetsu. Não assim._

E ele passa a mão pela testa, afastando o suor, e existe tanta angústia naquele gesto, tanta dor, que eu sinto uma culpa angustiante se intensificar dentro de mim. O que eu poderia fazer? Lutar até a morte contra o que eu sinto, contra o que eu necessito e sinto tanta falta?

Akihiko afasta minha mão de seu rosto, e meus braços caem aos lados de meu corpo, como se a derrota pesasse em meus ombros. Eu me sinto diminuído diante daquele olhar.

— Ugetsu, você realmente quer passar por tudo isso de novo?

Aquelas palavras ecoam como se atiradas em um abismo.

— Eu ainda amo você… — minha voz soa praticamente inaudível. Dizer isso me machuca demais.

— Isso é solidão, Ugetsu! — a voz dele treme um pouco ao despejar aquela frase após uma pausa, como se o desespero em seu peito estivesse o obrigando a me fazer acreditar naquilo. — Você só está se sentindo sozinho…

Meu olhar se fixa nas dobras do lençol acinzentado, o ar frio entorpecendo meu corpo mais uma vez. Mas então eu sinto sua mão em meu rosto, e ele me vira para si e me beija. Um beijo com um gosto amargo que não era daquela cerveja, mas que me lembrava da suavidade de como seus lábios tocavam os meus no passado. E logo há seu corpo descendo lentamente sobre o meu de novo, e seus olhos fechados, e sua expressão de dor, e… existe algo tão triste naquilo tudo.

E eu acredito que suas últimas palavras não foram ditas para convencer apenas a mim.

A mão dele se fecha em meu pulso, procurando a minha palma e colocando-a sobre o seu peito por um instante. E eu posso sentir seu coração bater disparado.

 _Faça o que quiser_ _hoje_ , é o que ele sussurra em meu ouvido.

Faça o que quiser.

E eu o beijo, e dessa vez ele retribui como se aquilo o libertasse de amarras invisíveis, como se ele já não estivesse mais preso ao que o mantém distante, mesmo que temporariamente, e seu peito está colado no meu agora, nosso suor se mescla e ele desliza para dentro de mim novamente, movendo-se sem tirar os olhos de mim, as sobrancelhas juntas, os gemidos em uníssono. E essa era uma parte imutável de nossa relação conturbada, dessa insanidade que compartilhávamos entre quatro paredes. Nosso encaixe, nosso ritmo, nossa consonância, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu o ouço dizer o meu nome, sua voz grave sussurra _Ugetsu_ como se fosse parte de alguma melodia esquecida e ele trinca os dentes e estremece dentro de mim e eu estou tão perdido, tão necessitado, e minhas unhas riscam suas costas e eu peço por favor, eu imploro que ele não pare, e meu corpo todo se arrepia quando atinjo o clímax, o líquido quente escorrendo em minha pele e gotejando sobre o lençol.

Braços fortes me envolvem enquanto meu fôlego se esvai, me mantendo perto até que ele se acalme em mim, e ele fecha os olhos e encosta a testa na minha por um instante, respirando o meu ar, e depois, como quem muda de ideia, enterra o rosto na curva do meu ombro, a intensidade de seu abraço me puxando de volta ao mundo real enquanto eu encaro o teto, encaro o nada, juntando os pedaços do que sobrou de nós dois.

E tão logo nosso fôlego retorna, ele se afasta de mim em silêncio, sentando-se na beirada da cama como antes de tudo começar. E mesmo na meia luz do abajur eu vejo como seus ombros estão tremendo enquanto ele manuseia um isqueiro zippo, encarando aquela chama como se o fogo estivesse agora consumindo todos seus sentimentos mais profundos.

Ele acende um cigarro e não me encara.

— A gente deveria parar com isso.

Uma risada baixa escapa de mim tão logo ouço aquelas palavras, vinda lá do fundo, uma risada triste, miserável, sádica. _Mas é você quem me procura_ , eu quero dizer, mas deixo aquela frase morrer em minhas cordas vocais. Meus olhos estão úmidos enquanto eu ainda sorrio em minha própria insanidade. Eu estou tão, tão cansado.

Akihiko vai até a cozinha novamente, e eu ouço o som de outra lata de cerveja se abrindo enquanto ainda encaro o teto, inexpressivo, letárgico, o torpor inerte em meus ossos.

Dessa vez, eu sei que ele bebe para _esquecer._

**Author's Note:**

> Eu assisti Given há pouco tempo, por recomendação de uma amiga e estou um pouco arrependida de não ter começado antes. Ainda dá tempo de escrever mais uns angsts pro fandom? haha  
> Comentários? <3


End file.
